Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest
''Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-Chanted Forest ''is an all-new upcoming film to be created by Daniel Esposito and 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The film story begins in the Elm Chanted forest. Everything was peaceful until dark power started to rampage forcing the frighten beavers to leave the forest expect one. A few days later, an artist called Peter Palette arrived to do some painting, but later takes a nap underneath an enchanted elm tree (Which then suddenly gave him the power to talk to animals) He became friends with J. Edgar Beaver who was the last beaver in the forest and soon met up with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Mickey Mouse, Tai and their friends. J. Edgar leads our heroes to his house unknown that a crow has seen them and went off to let The Cactus King (Emperor Spine) know about this. The Cactus King sends his wizard Thistle to bring back Pooh, his friends and the painter or he will destroy the forest and turn it into a dessert. Once in the forest Thistle met A large friendly bear called Buddy who agreed to help him, but failed and became friends with Peter, Pooh and the others (who then befriends with Fifi Fox and the three young hedgehogs called Do, Ray and Mee), while Thistle wonder what to do now. Meanwhile back at the castle, The Cactus King thinks that Thistle was hiding from him and did not return with the others, so he have decided to get rid of the forest once and for all. However his Spinetinglers won’t be enough so he tricks Fire Bug into to burn down the forest, but soon Peter use his magic brush to create rain washing all the fire out. Once apologize from Fire Bug, Peter, Pooh, Ash, Simba, Mickey Mouse, Tai and their friends decided to keep their eyes on Emperor Spine more closely in the future. While repairing the cottage, Pooh, Matt and Gabumon heard an engine’s while. Approaching them with new timber was Thomas the Tank Engine (who Pooh, Matt and Gabumon know him since Winnie the Pooh meets the Fearless Four, ''While Simba, Timon and Pumbaa know him since ''Thomas’ Adventures of the Lion King). Meanwhile on the other side of the forest where a swamp full of frogs and water lived King Neptune who was furious to found that all his waterways were full of slime and garbage. But soon falls asleep. But was soon wake up by Emperor Spine who tried to make him flood the forest and drown the artist, Pooh and their friends. However King Neptune found out that it was Emperor Spine who had polluted his lakes and rivers. Using his magical barrel, Neptune wash the Cactus King and his Spinetinglers away, but ended up flooding the entire forest force Peter, Pooh, his friends and the animals stranded on the cottage, but Thomas was left on the ground while the water was rising up. Tal, Matt and Sora quickly tell their Digimon to transform and get Thomas out of the water. Peter uses his brush once again, but for some reason it was nearly out of power. Peter manages to get the magic into the sky breaking the clouds away so the sun can dry away the floods. Our heroes celebrates their victory, But Emperor Spine still has tricks on his sleeve and now was the time to call on the Bower Family. Later that night Peter, Pooh and his friendssoon met Baron Burr who told our heroes that Peter’s power will end by sun rise meaning that Peter will no longer communicate with the animals. So They must seek Thistle who knows why the Cactus King . Thistle told them about the riddle that Baron Burr told the Emperor Spine “No man may rule of cactus caint, until the forest runs with paint. But when it comes that dreaded hour, the hopes of the cactus caint will flower”. Ash or Mickey ask Thistle has the Cactus king has flowers on his body. They soon found that Spine is unhappy because he's never been able to fulfill his nature and blossom. Thistle teams up with them to create a magic potion. But Thistle along with Pooh, Ash, Simba, Mickey Mouse, Tai and their friends got captured by the Spinetinglers and taken back to the castle while Peter fall down a hole that leads the world of mushrooms. Once back at the castle Pooh and the others are in shock to see the Bowser family along with Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier and the Crime Empires. They were even shocked to meet the return of Diesel 10 (Which Pooh and his friends know him from Triumph101’s film Pooh’s Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad) and Hexxus from BowserMovie1989’s film Winnie the Pooh Goes to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest). Thomas also knows Hexxus too from 76859Thomas’ film Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest with help of the flashback of Hexxus’s defeated. Spine and the Villains reveal their plans to our heroes that they have created a huge machine call the Spine Roller which they let it loose at sunrise tomorrow the same time as Peter will lose his powers. Pooh, Ash, Mickey, Tai, Thomas, Simba and their friends were soon locked up ready to be slice and diced, but was soon rescue by J. Edgar, While Buddy rescue Peter from the Mushrooms. Once created a potion, Thistle, , Pooh and the others explained that the villains is going to release a spine roller at sunrise and Peter told the animals that his Power will come to an end at dawn. Working together, Our heroes and the animals got rid of the gods while Peter, J Edger, Buddy, Pooh, Ash, Mickey, Tai, Thomas, Simba and their friends got into the castle. Spine was asleep. But the Spinetinglers and the villains have blocked our heroes’ way. J Edgar and Buddy battled the Spinetingelers as Peter sneak towards the sleepy Cactus King with the potion, While Pooh, Ash, Mickey, Tai, Thomas, Simba and their friends battle against the villains. Ash ordered his Pikachu to zapp Thunderbolt at Megavolt away. Mimi’s Palamon digivolved to Togemon frighten Bushroot right into a gong and past out. Negaduck ordered the Liquidator to wash them away but instead got trap inside a ship in a bottle by Mickey and Quakerjack got knock to by Brock’s Onix. Dr. Facilier was about to turn out heroes into frogs when Pumbaa knock him at the back dropped his talisman (Which got run over into piece by Thomas) send the shadow man back into the underworld. The Joker was about to make his attack on Pooh Bear when Thomas coverd The Joker, The Penguin and Two-Face with steam which gave Tai’s Agumon’s chance to use his pepper breath at them knocking them down unconscious While Negaduck makes a quick getaway. Diesel 10 then makes his move to destroy Thomas. But Matt’s Gabumon soon stopped him by bashing him off the rails and into a barge of sludge down below. Hexxus turns up and was about to get his revenge on Pooh Bear and his friends once and for all when The Digidestined worked together to finish off Hexxus by losing all his energy. The Sun was now rising and emperor Spine woke up to see Peter right on top of him, But Peter manage to get him drink the postion due Spine’s mouth was accidently left open. All of the sudden The cactus King turned into a nice flowery king with flowers blooming all around him and also turned his whole cactus kingdom into flowery kingdom while the spine roller tunred into a fairest wheel. The Bowser Family vow for their revenge and flee taking Psycho Rangers with them. Our Heroes and the animals now celebrate as the Flowery King announce the beavers will now return to the forest. But it was time for Peter to return to the village now his mission was done and Pooh Bear, Ash, Simba, Tai, Mickey and their friends head back sadly to the Hundred Acre wood while Thomas returned sadly back to the Island of Sodor with reunite with his and Twilight Sparkle’s Adventures Team. But they will never forget their Time and again with Peter, Thistle and the animals. This Funny Or Die video is for all the parents out there that need a good laugh. Funny Or Die is cracking us up with this new video! They filled a room with kids, a few parents, and a secret celebrity. You'll laugh when you see why he freaks out. Promoted by Thomas & Friends Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Bertie, Terence, Duke, Rheneas, Skarloey, Rusty, Duncan, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Ami, Yumi, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo, Johnny Bravo, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Devious Diesel, Iron Arry and Bert, Diesel 10, Hexxus and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest star in this film. * This is the first film to be made by Daniel Esposito and 76859Thomas together. * This is the first film Thomas, Percy and Diesel 10 will appear in. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Diesel 10, Hexxus and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) will be working will the Cactus King. * This film takes place before 76859Thomas' film, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (Which Ash, Pikachu and Brock will face Diesel 10 again). * Thomas and Percy will face Dr. Facilier again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. * All Thomas & Friends characters will be voiced by George Carlin. * Thomas and Percy will be seeing the Vultures again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book. * Thomas and Percy will be seeing Jiminy Cricket again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio. * Thomas and Percy will be seeing Kronk again in'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Emperor's New Groove.'' * Thomas and Percy will be seeing Mickey, Doanld and Goofy again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. * This film actually took place after Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Ash Ketchum, Tai, and their friends already knows Hexxus), Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (which Ash, Tai and their friends already knows Thomas, Percy and Diesel 10), SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Simba, Mickey Mouse, their friends, and Kronk already knows Hexxus, as well as Dr. Facilier working for him), and ''Bloom Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''(which explains the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu already knows Hexxus). * Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas & The Conductor are restored * Come Out Henry, Henry To The Rescue, Thomas Saves The Day, and Thomas Goes Fishing are taken from Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories 1995 VHS * Edward Helps Out, Foolish Freight Cars, and Percy's Promise are taken from Thomas & His Friends Help Out VHS * Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel's Devious Deed, A Close Shave For Duck, Gordon Takes A Dip, Double Trouble, A Cow On A Line, and Trouble In The Shed are taken from Thomas Comes to Breakfast DVD * A Big Day For Thomas, Trouble For Thomas, Percy Runs Away, Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules are taken from A Big Day For Thomas DVD * James Learns A Lesson, A Proud Day For James, Old Iron, and No Joke For James are taken from Best of James DVD * James In A Mess, Duck Takes Charge, Down The Mine, The Runaway, Better Late Than Never, Tenders and Turntables, Percy Proves A Point, Trust Thomas and Percy & The Signal are taken from Thomas & His Friends Get Along DVD * Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree, and Terence The Tractor are taken from Thomas' Christmas Party & Other Favorite Stories * Toby's Tightrope and Henry's Forest are taken from Trust Thomas DVD * Thomas Gets Bumped, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Diesel Does It Again, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, and Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train are taken from Thomas Gets Bumped DVD * Mavis, The Trouble With Mud, and Thomas & Bertie's Great Race are taken from 10 Years of Thomas The Tank Engine * Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Whistles & Sneezes, Saved From Scrap, A New Friend For Thomas, Tender Engines, and Percy Takes The Plunge are taken from Percy Takes The Plunge DVD * Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Donald and Douglas, The Deputation, Time For Trouble, A Scarf For Percy, The Diseasel, and Edward's Exploit are taken from Thomas, Percy & The Dragon DVD * James Goes Buzz Buzz, One Good Turn, Bertie's Chase, Heroes, Bulgy, Wrong Road, and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day are taken from James Goes Buzz Buzz DVD * Percy's Ghostly Trick, Woolly Bear, Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, and All At Sea are taken from Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD * Grandpuff, Sleeping Beauty, A Bad Day For Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Rusty To The Rescue, and Thomas & Stepney are taken from Rusty To The Rescue DVD * Thomas & The Special Letter, Home At Last, Rock 'N' Roll, Steamroller, Toad Stands By, and Bowled Out are taken from Thomas & The Special Letter DVD * Henry and the Elephant, You Can't Win, Special Attraction, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine and Fish are taken from Henry & The Elephant DVD * Bulldog and Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady are taken from Sing Along and Stories DVD * Thomas Meets The Queen, Mind That Bike, Train Stops Play, Bulls Eyes, Special Funnel, and Four Little Engines are taken from Thomas Meets The Queen VHS Promoted by Thomas & Friends